THE REAL ME
by silverfox princess123
Summary: When'Naruto' was kick out of Konoha for using Kyuubi's chakra. 'he' left Element Country and never see again. 3 year later, here 'he' is live a normal life until 'he' meet Yusuke and gang. what is 'he' going to do when the past catch up to him ? Femnaruo!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I'm back . Hope you like the story .**

**Summary: **_**When 'Naruto' get kick out of Konoha for use the fox's chakra. He left Element Country and never see again. Three year later, here 'he' or sure I said 'she' live a normal life till she meet Yusuke and the gang. What is she go to do when the past catch up to her? Read to find out! **_

**Couple and age: Emiko {fem naruto} (21) X Kurama (22)**

**S.F.P.123: this my first crossover ever!**

**Naruto: why do I have to be the girl?**

**Yusuke: she like you when you are a girl.**

**S.F.P.123: I want you to be a girl in this story.**

**Naruto: I better get to do something cool.**

**S.F.P.123: of course. In this story you are royal fox demon and goddess. The last of your kind.**

**Naruto: the part of the goddess is cool. But the demon part?**

**S.F.P.123: hey, it go with the story. Now, Yusuke do the right.**

**Yusuke: S.F.P.123 do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho in any way or form. She do own what kind of fox demon Naruto is. **

**S.F.P.123: thank you. Joy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New life **

* * *

When I think about the past it make feel sad and anger that it end that way. I know it was for the best but it still hurt to think about it.

**Flashback***

_I was drag to the fount of council. In Konoha there is two court. One is civilian court and other is ninja court. The 3 Elder stand at fount at me and Danzo said, " Naruto Uzumaki. You are here for use that fox's chakra. You have two choices. One is that you never be allow to enter Konoha to ever again or you can be in ROOTS. Which will you choose?" _

_Then I look at them coldly, and said coldly, " I wither never allow to enter here than take order from you. I will leave this place that been a live nightmare ever since I was born. I give up everything for this village. I let you call name, beat me till I was close to death. And this what get in return. I wish can hate you but I can't. I forgive this village long time ago. But this just take the cake. This last time you ever see me." ' I as a boy.' _

_I get up walk out of the council room. I walk the Hokage's office til the 5__th__ Hokage came up to hug me, and said, " I sorry that I can not stop this. It not right. Ever you done for this village and this what happen. I.." " It not your faut! I know that sooner os later that this was going to happen. There is nothing you can do. Can you do something for me, Tsunade-san." _

_She like at me with cries, and said, " Anything for you." I smile at her and said, " When I leave, I want you tell them truth about me. Tell them who are my parent. Tell them what really happen 17 year ago. Tell them that I'm a girl. But I do not tell them about my goddess/human/demon blood. They do not need to know that about that. Tell my friend that I am sorry to keep this for them. Tell Sakura that I will bring Sasuke to her before I leave this place forever. Tell Hinata that I thank her for been the friend and keep me been a girl a secret. Now I need to get my things. I love you and goodbye." _

_I said that as I walk out the office with cries fall out my eyes. When everyone was sleep, I leave with everything that belong to me and my family. I never seen there ever again._

**Flashback end***

It been 3 year since that day. I do bring Sasuke back as I promise. Now I live a normal life. While as normal as fight demon, see ghost or spirts, and help them pass on. O, I forget to tell my name.

The name is Emiko Uzumaki -Namikaze. I am 21 year old in a body of a 16 year old. I have silver-blond with red and black line in my hair and silver-blue eyes with green tip in them. My skin is peach-white with D-cup breasts. I still l have fox mark but that nothing new. I am between skinned and big bone.

I have 3 jobs. First one is that I am writer. Second one is that I'm artist. The last one is that I own a club that call Nine-Tails Fox's Den. I am will known for all three.

I walk home late that night. I was in deep thought when I hear a scream. I run down to see what happen. When I get there was three Ice demons attack three women. I run up to them and kick one of them at the head, and I stand in front of them. Then I said, " What the hell is you doing to these women?" I look at the women and said, " Get out here. NOW!"

They did what I said. Then I said, " Now then, why in the world are here in the human world then the demon? This is the wrong day for you to came." Fire came out of my hand and attack them. They block or move out of the way. But they this get hit. It went this way til someone yell, " Spirt Gun." I move out the as soon I hear these word.

I look up to see two men. One of them have black/green hair and warm light brown eyes was the tallest of two. Wear a green shirt and black pant with black shoes. Other one have dark red hair and light green eyes. He was wear a silver shirt and white pant with white shoes.

Then I turn to see what is left of the ice demon and there was nothing. Then I look at them but I still have fire in my hands, and said, " I thank you for your help, but it will be nice to know your name."

The one with the red hair said, " My name is Kurama and my friend over there is Yusuke. May I ask who are you?" " Emiko is the name. Now, will you let me by? I have things to do." " I am sorry, miss, but I think I need you to answer some question."

I look at him and said, "Ok, but you need have to answer my's too. Lead the way." If I know at that time that my life have change forever.

* * *

**S.F,P123: I what do you think**?

**Kurama: it was ok.**

**Yusuke: a lest I was in this chapter.**

**Naruto: that was great but I wish you put more action in the chapter.**

**S.F.P.123: do not worry. There will be action next chapter. Now, tell them.**

**Yusuke, Naruto, and Kurama: please review! Bye!**

**S.F.P.123: please do! Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**S.F.P.123: hi everyone! How it been?**

**Naruto: where you and what you was doing?**

**S.F.P.123: have take some tests this week.**

**Yusuke: I understand how you feel.**

**S.F.P.123: thank you for understand me, Yusuke.**

**Yusuke: no problem.**

**Naruto: Hey! I can be understand sometime too.**

**S.F.P.123: If it something stupid. Yeah! You is understand.**

**Naruto: you meanie! **_**'Pout'**_

**S.F.P.123:****I was just play with you, Naru-chan!**

**Naruto: forgiven** **for this** **but next, I will not forgiven that easy.**

**S.F.P.123: ok! Now do the right!**

**Yusuke: S.F.P.123 do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho. But she own this song call, "Is There Someone Out There".**

**S.F.P.123: thank you! Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter2: new friends**

* * *

It been two week since I meet Yusuke and Kurama. We became best of friend. I feel like I know them all my life. I find out that Yusuke is half demon/human and Kurama is a silver fox demon.

When Kyuubi hear that. He got over protect for me again. Can believe that the great king of hell or was the great king of hell have a brother complex. You see, he see me as his little sister and he will hurt anyone who lean a hand on me. But I will not let him do that.

I will not let these people think that I am a evil demon when I am not evil. They is blind to think that . They think that everything that not human or animal or holy look is evil. There is bad and good people in this world.

I was shock but understand. I tell them that I was goddess/human/ demon but I do not tell what kind yet. Yusuke was shock when I said that but, he said that it do not matter. Only thing that matter is that you are you no matter what. Kurama said same thing. I smile at them and thank them for been my friends.

Today, I am going to meet their friend. We agree that we hold meeting at my club. I was plan to sing a song for them.

I was wear a red sleeveless shirt and black pants with ribs on them. I have my hair in a two heart shape bun that have most of my hair tied in a braid with a red&black ribband that is hold it together. I have silver cross around my neck and ears.

I open the club at 6:00pm. I have ever thing ready. When I saw Yusuke and Kurama walk in with their friend. I went to the stage and said, " Hello everyone. Welcome to Kyuubi no Kitsune's Den. My name is Emiko Uzumaki. I am your host and owner of this club. Tonight, I going to sing a song for some friend I know. It is call, " Is There Someone Out There."

I close my eyes to let the music play till time from me to sing.

"_In my life, there is darkness_

_And no one cares or understands me at all..._

_To them, I'm demon that should never have been born..._

_But, I'm just a lost child who wants to be loved..._

_I'm scream out for help,_

_But no one can hear me..._

_I learned at a young age that no matter what I do..._

_There's going to be hardship everywhere I go..._

_So, I told myself that I going to be stronger..._

_There's no need to be scared no more...._

_I will live on..._

_Is there someone out there who cares about me..._

_Is there someone out there who see me for me...._

_I need to know is there someone out there who will never hurt me..._

_And be there when I need them the most..._

_I know life is short.._

_You never know when its going to be your last..._

_So, live life to the fullest without regret..._

_Live life for you only...._

_Just be true to yourself..._

_And everything will be all right..._

_Do not let them tell you other while..._

_So, do not let them call you a demon any more..._

_You know who are..._

_Is there someone out there who cares about me..._

_Is there someone out there who see me for me_

_I need to know is there someone out there who will never hurt me..._

_And be there when I need them the most..._

_When you need help..._

_Is there someone out there who will help you..._

_When you start to lose hope..._

_Is there someone out there who give you hope to keep going on..._

_When you are lone...._

_Is there someone out there who wait for you to come ...._

_Is there love for me..._

_Is there hope for me..._

_Is there happiness for me..._

_Is there someone for me..._

_Is there life for me..._

_That is all my question that I ask myself everyday..._

_Is there someone out there who wait for me..._

_Is there someone out there who need me today..._

_Is there someone out there who wait..._

_I know that there is someone who waiting for me..._

_Is someone who looking for me..._

_Is someone out there..._

_Out there..._

_Is there someone out there for me...._"

When song end, everyone at the club was screaming and capping. I said thank you to them than I walk off the stage, and went to where Kurama was seating. Yusuke came up to me, and said, " That was great. You never told us that can sing." " You never ask."

Yusuke said, " You right. Come on let me tell you names to everyone. Hi guys, like you to meet Emiko Uzumaki-Namikaze. Emiko meet Botan , Genkai, Hiei, Keiko, this ugly over here is Kuwabara." " Hey who are you calling ugly?!" "You!"

Before they can start a fight, I hit both of them on head hard, and said in cold voice with a smile," If you start a fight in my club. I will rip off the part that make you a man. I dare you to try me."

They nodding then I went back to normal voice and said, " Ok. It nice to meet you. I hear lot about you from these two." when we talk till I have to close up.

We walk together till we was attack from 20 darkness demons. We fight them. Hiei take 4 them use black fire and sword. I get to said he is very fast.

Kuwabara take 3 them use a spirt sword and punch the them in the face and guts.

I get to said this, Genkai is one of strongest and fastest person I ever see. She hit them when they not looking. She have take 2.

Yusuke was throw punch and kick everywhere. He have 8 them.

Me and Kurama was working together. He use his rose wimps hit everyone of them in different spots. I was use lighting attack on them. I was move away from their hits. I get sick this and yell out, " Get out the way now! _Lighting Storm." _Everyone get out the way when I said these words. Lighting hit every demon that I want it to hit. Til they was nothing left.

I look at Kurama, and said, " I use to much power on that attack. Kurama, can you carry me to my home. I feel weak. Now I go to pass out." As I said these word, Kurama start to run to me and hold me. Then I start to pass out

* * *

.

**S.F.P.123: how was that .**

**Naruto: you make me pass out.**

**S.F.P.123: I have to make a stop point and you use to much power on that spell. It one of the most powerful spell out there. And you was in you human form. It can not take that much power. So it will make you pass out for power overdrive.**

**Naruto: fine! I will let it go for now. I will get you if you do it again.**

**S.F.P.123: ok! Now can say it?**

**Naruto: ok. Please review! Bye.**

**S.F.P.123: Please do! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**S.F.P.123: hi everybody!:)**

**Naruto: what take you so long?**

**S.F.P.123: schoolwork and writer's block.**

**Yusuke: feel your pain for the schoolwork.**

**Naruto: and I know that Jiraiya will feel your pain.**

**S.F.P.123: I do not know what to feel about that?**

**Kurama: you need to feel happy but mad at the same.**

**Kyuubi: I will be mad about that.**

**Hiei: I will not care if I was you.**

**S.F.P123: what everywhere. Now do the right.**

**Hiei: she don't own anything.**

**Kyuubi: she do own this song call, "Just get out of my life."**

**Kurama: so let start the story.**

**S.F.P.123: Hey! That my part. O, well. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Remember the past. **

* * *

I still remember how I get Sasuke to go back to Konoha in my real form. I still laugh about when he find out that Naruto he know is really a girl.

_***_Flashback_***_

_I find him in the forest, seating with his teammate. I still mad that he get a new teammate but I get over it. I watch sasuke get hug tightly by Karin. It look like he still have the fan girl problem. I luckily that I have no fan club in my boy or girl form._

_I sat on the tree, waiting for them to find out that I was here. Man, they need to be more on grued. I am surprises that they still alive. _

_After 20 minutes, I decide that I need to make them know I am here. I did one thing. I start to sing._

" _**How could you do this to me?...**_

_**I thought you was the one...**_

_**Who can understand me more than anyone else...**_

_**But I guess I was wrong ....**_

_**To thought that way...**_

_**You have your chance...**_

_**But you lost it in end...**_

_**You have me fool so well...**_

_**But I see you who you really are now...**_

_**No more turn back what you had done to me ......**_

_**Just get out of my life...**_

_**I doesn't need you anymore...**_

_**I am move on without you....**_

_**I don't want your lies...**_

_**I just want you out of my life...**_

_**That all I want.... **_

_**Now, get out of my life...**_

_**You said you will be right back...**_

_**But you never do...**_

_**When I see you....**_

_**You pretend that I not there...**_

_**You don't care.....**_

_**Nooo you don't .....**_

_**I want you out of here...**_

_**I not go to play the same game with you...**_

_**I don't want to feel alone no more...**_

_**That what I feel when I with you...**_

_**But its end tonight...**_

_**Just get out of my life... **_

_**I don't want or need you....**_

_**I leave you where you left me...**_

_**Where was you when I need you...**_

_**But it too late now...**_

_**You lost your chance...**_

_**It time for you to get out of my life....**_

_**Now, you try to keep me here like I did for you...**_

_**You said you are sorry...**_

_**But I know you are lying...**_

_**I give your too many chance...**_

_**But I am not going to do it no more...**_

_**You on your own now...**_

_**I get out here now...**_

_**And not go to turn back...**_

_**You lost one good person...**_

_**I give and give up everything for you...**_

_**But it end now....**_

_**This is our goodbye for now and forever....**_

_**It time to go our own way...**_

_**Let get out of both our life...**_

_**Hope that next time,**_

_**you find someone that you will never do the same you do to me...**_

_**I wish you the best of luck...**_

_**Now, you get out of my life...**_

_**This end for us...**_

_**Get out for now and forever...**_

_**Just get out...**_

_**Just get out of my life...**_

_**Out of my life..........**_

_**Get out of my life.... **_

_**For now and forever....." **_

_As I finish the song and open my eyes, they was in a fighting stand. I look at them and give them a smile as I jump out of my hind place._

" _Long time no see, teme." I said as I walk up to them._

" _Who are you and who are you call a teme." Sasuke said in a mad but cool voice._

" _O , that right you have not hear about it yet. O well, I just have to tell you and then you can find out if it true when you go to Konoha." I said in matter of fact tone._

" _What are you talk about ?" Sasuke said as he look at me as if I am crazy. Which I am not. I just wild._

" _It about Naruto Uzumaki or should I said Emiko Uzumaki-Namikaze. The child of The 4__th__ Hokage of Konoha or The Yellow Flash and The Red Death or The Red Whirlpool. And yes, Naruto is a girl. About two week age, she was kick out of Konoha for using the Kyuubi's chakra to save the village. She have two choices. One to be kick out of Konoha or to join ROOT. She choose the first one. Before she leave, she told the 5__th__ Hokage to tell the village the truth. She left the village and plan to leave Element Country but not before she keep her promise to bring you back to the village. Now, can you tell who am I?"I said to him as he wide his eyes._

" _That right. I am Naruto, I am a girl, and you are go back to the village whiter you like it or not." I said as disappear right in front of them._

_His teammate circle around him. Looking for me. Out of nowhere I kick one of the guy in the face and punch the other guy in the gut and send him flying. The girl try to fight me but I knock her out before she can hit me. The two guy came run at me. I jump out of their attacks. I block, move way from their attacks, kick, and punch. Til I said, "Golden Chain." Then golden chain can out the ground and get both of the guy._

_Then I turn around and run at him. Sasuke and I fight til we came to the last attack. Both of us have cuts and blood. He called for the black fire and I called for the freeze fire. We run to each other and hit each other. Then he said, " It look like you win this time." Tear fall from my eyes and I said," Noone win this time. I am sorry that I go to send you back. I forgive you what you did to me. I really do mean it when I said that you was a big brother to me and I still do. Goodbye , brother."_

_My tears turn to gold and silver gems. He see that before he pass out. I got him and the girl to the other two guys and I said to them, " I sorry for what I doing this to you but I have to keep a promise. I know that they will not kill you. They will not trust you til year and the half pass by but they will trust you in end. I want you tell Hokage to send Kakashi and Iruka to my old house. Under my bed there hide place in there. There lock on it. Iruka will know what to do with it. They is two notes in there. One have what go on in Sasuke's Clan at the time that his clan was kill and who order the kill. The other one is a note for Sasuke to read when he kill Itachi . I know he want to know why I had these. Tell him to ask the 5__th__. She will tell him. And please take good keep of him for me and maybe we meet again. This is goodbye for now." _

_I open a black hoe to Konoha and send them there. As it close , I let my gold-silver wings out and fly away from there and out of Element Country too._

_*** _Flashback End_***_

I was looking outside of my window when I hear knock on my door.

" Come on in" , I said a kind and calm voice. Kurama came in the room.

" I see you are alright now. What was you doing?", he said taking a seat on once of the chairs.

" I just think about the past. It noting for you to worry about.", I said to him.

" Ok. Emiko, I want to ask you if don't mind going out with me sometime.", he said to me with a blush.

" If you are ask me on a date then the answer is yes. I will love to go on a date with you.", I said with a shy smile. O, man. I am acting like Hinata right now and I not mean it in a bad way.

" Great! How about this Saturday at10:00 am?", he said.

" That be just fine." , I said.

" Ok! I will let you sleep. Good night.", he as he walk to the door.

" Good night.", I said as I close my eye to dream what is wait for me on Saturday.

* * *

**S.F.P.123:what do think about that?**

**Kurama: it was good and you finale make me ask her on a date.**

**Naruto: it was ok but you make me so girly on this one.**

**Sasuke: it because you are girl in this story. Dobe.**

**Naruto: don't call me that. Teme!**

**Sasuke: whatever you say. '**_**smirk**_**' Dobe.**

**Naruto: you! **

**Kurama: Naruto just calm down. **

**S.F.P.123: he just play with you, Naruto. Right, Sasu-chan?**

**Sasuke: yes I am. Now, Naruto and Kurama tell them.**

**Naruto and Kurama: Please Review. Bye.**

**S.F.P.123: Please Do. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**S.F.P.123:Hi, everyone! I am sorry if I take to long but I have things to do. So please forgive me.**

**Naruto: that ok. You have things you have to do. But next time don't take to long.**

**Yusuke: I am so tired of waiting for you to write the story.**

**Hiei: O, shut up already. You are getting me a headache.**

**Kurama: now lets clam down and start the story already. Ok?**

**S.F.P.123: ok. Hiei say the rights please?**

**Hiei: she don't own anything. Now start the story.**

**S.F.P.123:Thank you and enjoys.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: the date and old friend.**

* * *

I was so nervus that I can not stand still. It been a year since the last time I have a date. And let me tell you that was the worse date I ever have. That fool want one thing and one thing only. I was a fool to think that he want to know me better. But no! He just want my body.

And that way I decide to get off the dating line for a while.

I don't know where Kurama is taking me but he say to wear normal cloths. I am glad that don't have to dress out. I like to wear pants and shorts then dresses and skirts. Don't get me wrong, I like wear dresses and skirts as any women do. I just like pants and shorts better.

You can said that I am a girly tomboy by heart.

I decide to wear purple shirt that have big word in red that said, " **I AM A WILD GIRL. TRY TO TAME ME IF YOU CAN.**" With dark blue pant with dark blue, red, and little bit of purple tennis shoes.

When I was about to sit down, I hear a knock on the door. I walk to door and open it. In right fount of me was Kurama who look like sex on legs.

He was wear gold no sleeve-shirt with a 3 tail silver fox on it and few of his button was undo, and with black tight pant and black tennis shoes.

Then he give me a smile and said, " Are you ready to go, my lady?"

" I am ready as I ever be, good gentlemen." I said as I take his hand.

I ask him where are going again. He still will not tell me. I was about to give him one of my best puppy's eyes look. When he stop and said, " We are here. Hope you like it."

When I saw where we where at, I grab his hand and run in there. He take me to the carnival. I never went to the carnival before. All the date I went was so boring that I want it end so soon. They away take me out to eat or to a lame party. Come on! I want to have some fun. Let me do something different once and a while.

We saw some animal that was cute and cool at the same time, get some cotton-candy and hotdog. We ride some of the rides. One of the rides I like the most was the road-carte ride. We was walking pass when I saw red panda bear with green eyes. When I saw it, it remind me of Gaara, my brother in all but blood.

" Kurama-kun, can you get me that, please?", I said with a puppy's eyes look that no one can turn down no matter what and that just one of my best ones.

" Ok.", he said as he walk up to the stand. It take about three try before he win the bear for me. I was so happy that I kiss him on the cheek. Then I grab his hand and pull him in the crowd .Then out of no where, I bump in to someone.

" Sorry! I did not mean to bump into you.....SASUKE?", I said with wide eyes.

Then he look at me with wide eyes and said, " Naruto......?"

If only I know at time that my past have finally catch up and everything I know is change.

* * *

**S.F.P.123: I AM DID!**

**Kurama: It good know that you is did.**

**Naruto: I glad that you give me a panda bear that look like Gaara.**

**S.F.P.123: Gaara remind me of a panda and I want something that remind one of your friend. Gaara is so cute! He is my 5****th**** favorite of the naruto guys.**

**Naruto: who is in your favorites?**

**S.F.P.123: There is you, Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, Gaara, and Kakashi. Now can you tell them?**

**Kurama: Please review. Bye!**

**S.F.P.123 & Naruto: PLEASE DO! BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**S.F.P.123: Hi everyone! I'm back and I'm ready to have some fun!**

**Naruto: Do you not have fun when you not writing your stories, right?**

**S.F.P.123: NO! I am just too tried and stress over things, that when I get home, I can't do anything else but sleep.**

**Sasuke: That just mean you are lazy.**

**Yusuke: I don't blame her really. It is so stressing most of the time. Should be work, school , and everything in between.**

**S.F.P.123: Like you're the one to talk. You will skip school and sometime work at any chances you ever get.**

**Kurama: She is right about that, Yusuke.**

**Yusuke: True. But I don't do it all time.**

**S.F.P.123: Anyway in this chapter, the past finally catch up to Emiko/Naruto. She once again meets up with Sasuke and him also not alone. How both Groups react when they meet each other? Specially with overjealous fox?**

**Naruto: Just read to find out! She also doesn't own any of the amines in anyway or form.**

**Sasuke: And the fox better leave Naruto alone if he knows what good for him.**

**Kurama: Not in your dream. Duck-butt.**

**Naruto: Please not right now you, guys. If don't stop right now, I am going to get Sakura and Hiei on you or should I get Gaa-chan to do it?**

**Kurama & Sasuke: No! Not Gaara and why do you call him, Gaa-chan?**

**Naruto: Cause I want to. He doesn't really like either of you away. More to Sasuke than Kurama. Now can we please start the story? **

**S.F.P.123: You're right about that. Thank you for reading. Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Jealous and Overprotect should not mix!**

* * *

I cannot believe that Sasuke is right in front of me right now and he really has change some for these past three years.

He is a 6'4 feet tall with long blueish black hair with red highlights. Thought his hair stills look like a duck-butt but it is in a low ponytail now. His black eyes get sharper then the last time. He also had an earing and a necklet, shapes as a black cross with a ruby in it. He wears a red leather jacket, with a black shirt with a red cross in it, and red leathers pant with black zips and shoes.

I look at him shocking as he walks up to me with cat-like graces. "Sasuke is that really you?" I said as he gives me a smirk and hit me on the head.

"Of course it me, dobe. Who else you think it is, my lost twin brother?" He said as I rub my bump and I glare at him.

"You don't have to hit me, Teme!" After I said that, his damn smirk grows bigger. I growled at him and throw my bear at him, but he just catches it and raise an eyebrow as he looks at it then at me.

"Now. Now. Now dobe, you don't need to be such a drama queen. Are you not happy to see me?" He said as he looks a little sad, even if he is smirking at the same time as he give me back my bear. Sometime it scares me how I can read him so well.

"Of course I am. It just that you have bad timing that all. I kinda in a middle of a date right now." I said as felt Kurama's aura turn sour as he looks at Sasuke and me with a fake smile on his face.

"I'm sorry to be rube and anything. But may I ask, who are you?" Kurama said still with his smile on, Sasuke glare at him coldly as he pull me close to him and said with coldness in his voice. "I am one of her best friends and big brother. Who hells are you?"

Kurama frown at this and glare back as he grabbed my other arm and make me drop my bear and starts to pull me to him and said. "That funny because she never talks about you at all and I am her dated for the time being. I will so like it if you let go of her _now_."

They glare at each other and start a tug war with me pull back and forward til I get dizzy and my anger reach its boiling point. I give a low growl as I swing both of my arms and make both them hit each other on the head

Then I glare hard and cold at them and with a demon's voice, I said. "**What the hell is wrong with both of you? This not how you treat someone that you care for at all! Both of you are acting like little brats who fighting over a new toy! Both of you are grown men for crying out! If this the way you going to act, then both you throw way your damn pride and honor right now!**," Both them look down to get away for my glare and rub their head.

"Naruto (_Emiko),_ is that you? Sasuke (_Kurama_)! What happens to you?" I turn around to see both my past and my new friends look at me, then at each other, and start to attack me questions at the same time.

After I try to understand what they saying, which have only give me a big headache, I took a deep breath before gave them a glare, and said calmly. "If you shut the hell up already, then I will answer your damn questions. But there is no way I'm answers any of them here in all place. We go to my club with is more quirt then here and fewer ears to hear us." I didn't wait them to nod or said,'yes' to me as I pick up my bear and start to walk away from them and knowing they will follow.

I don't spoke to them till we get to the club. Sasuke shook his head as he look at the sign and said. "'**Kyuubi no Kitsune's Den.**' It just so like you to name it after with everything that its put you through hell and back."

I open the door for them, then enter the room slowly, and said. "Even if it put me so many pains and sadness, its still bought many good time, memories, and the friends I made through its all. So in away its also a reminder to never forget your past as its what make us who we are today."

I cut on the light, put my bear on the bar and move my seat in fount of room as I wait for them to take their sit before I set down myself. I look at every one of them and said calmly. "Now that we are all here, you can ask you questions, but one at a time this please. My head hurt right now and I don't wish to kick your ass to the next week." I finish with a smile as I tip my head at them and everyone just sweatdrop at me.

Sakura wave out her hand at me."Now, now, now. Why don't we all just calmly introduction each other first then we can talk about why we here."Sakura nervously said with a smile and a bow, " Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno. One of Nara-chan's best friends and also her old teammate."

Her hair is longer then before, it is also in a French braid, her eyes are also sharp and a bit darker now. Its also look like she finally stops trying kills herself by dieting all the time. Now her body like a model and a warrior at the same time with the long sleeve black shirt that shows her shoulder and black short jean and high heels that show her body nicely.

"This is troublesome. The name is Shikamaru Nara. I'm this troublesome silver-blond's friend." Shikamaru said as he put his head own the table.

He looks the same as ever but now he wear his hair in a low spike ponytail with go well with his dark green sleeveless dark, army style brown jeans, and green tennis shoes.

"Everything is troublesome with you. My name is Temari of the Sand. Don't listen this baku's word as he will always said that." Temari said as she hit him on the head. She looks the same but just a little bit older. She wear a blue-green summer dress and heels.

"Will you two stop act like such old married couple? Its getting on my nerves right now. Gaara of the Sand. It's nice to meet you for now that is." Gaara said calmly and annoying as he look at them then at us.

He grows his hair down to his shoulder and his eyes are little bit narrow then before. He is 6"2 feet tall, he wears a black shirt with silver roses, silver jean, and black boots. He also has a sliver earing with a black stone in his ear.

"I'm Sai. I see that the Sun-Fox find some friends to keep her busy these few years." Sai said as he give them a fake smile then turn to me and give me a real one. Sai has not change one bit but as least he is shown emotions now. He wear a red turtleneck sleeveless shirt and white leather jean with red-white shoes.

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha. This dobe's teammate and best friend/brother." Sasuke was glare at Kurama as he said that.

Why do I have a feeling that these two will go neck to neck if in the same room or alone with each other too long?

"Hi. I'm Botan. Its so nice to meet some old friends of Emiko's." Botan said cheerfully as she smile at everyone else and turn to Hiei as if telling him to go next.

I find Botan to be a sweet and outgoing person. She very easy to be friend with. Even if she a little bit too hard to deal with sometime. She have on a blue with white poke dot short sleeve dress and blue open high heel. She have left her hair the same.

I think it will look a lot better if its was let down and bit curls.

"I'm Shuichi Minamino, but call me Kurama. Its nice to meet most of you." Kurama told as give smile to most of my past friends, while he glare at Sasuke, which Sasuke glare right back.

"Hiei." Hiei said as he glare at them before he lean back with a frown. Hiei about 5'8 feet tall and his hair little bit shorter then last time I see him. Well, a least he not wear all black this time.

He have a light shad gray sleeveless turtleneck sweater with a black flame-like dragon on his right side, black-gray fingerless leather short gloves, long black pants with gray flame lick at bottom and knees, and gray shoes.

Yusuke then give cocky smirk, "Yusuke Urameshi is the name and I can not really say that it nice to meet at all." He said playful as Botan and I throw him look before shack our head at his childish.

He wear a light brown jean jacket, dark forest green shirt under it, brown jean with rips and tears, and green tennis shoes. Round his neck, there a brown leather with forest green gem shape as a flame-bird.

Kuwabara hit Yusuke at back of his head, which almost make him fall flat on his face.

"That rude thing to said to Emiko-san's friends!" He yell at him before bow to them. "Don't listen to this baku. He was said things without think all the time. I'm Kazuma Kuwabara,." He get out before Yusuke slum his fist in his face that make fall on his butt."Shut up, you ugly ape! That for hitting me.," Yusuke yell as he glare down him hard.

Kuwabara rub his face before jump right in fount of Yusuke, "Yusuke, you asshole! If you want to start a fight, I will get you one,." He shout at his face and put up both of his fists.

Kuwabara have on a dark blue jacket with blue shirt with three white strips, dark blue jean with white tennis shoes with dark blue highlights.

I sigh at them before I release some my kill intension, "You two even think about start a fight in here, not only will I kick your assess into next week, will banned you from the club and my house for three months, and I won't even feed you during these months" I told calmly as I send a dark glare at them daring them to do so. Both them back off of each other as they glare at one other and turn black to me.

"I'm Keiko Yukimura, Emiko's friend and Yusuke's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you.," Keiko greets and bow respectfully before she smack both Yusuke and Kuwabara at the back of the head.

"Now we all know one other." I begin as I stare at straight at them all before I turn to Sasuke, "Why are your guy here for anyway? Not lot of people of our world will come to over here as less its really important. Its better not bring any innocents in to it or you will be sorry." I told them coldly as I narrow my eyes coldly at them.

"Don't worry dobe," Sasuke start to said as look at me coolly, "We are not here to cause any trouble here. That is more your way of doing." he mock as he lean back and I growl at him. Emiko, do not let him get to you, he just try to make you mad and react to him. This is not the time or place to start. I will get back at Sasuke later.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, Sasuke," I hiss at him. "But I don't time for this. Quit staidly and get to the point already?" Sasuke smirk at me as I try with all my will to fight the urge to throw myself to him and squeeze his neck til he turn blue and purple. Maybe he will turn into a new color that have yet to be seen. No matter how much I want to, I must stay clam and not let the urge cloud my mind, I will prove that I am mature person and wont let my temper get the better of me.

"Don't worry, dobe. We not really here to cause any trouble, we just have a break for work, and we kinda hope that we all will meet up you while we are here." He told as he turn his face to hide that he was blush. Ah. Sasuke can be so cute when he want to be thoughtful and kind. Thought I will never say it out loud for one, that will admit that I think that he is cute sometime, two, he will either tease me for long time or he will try to kill me again. You actually never know which will he choose, it most on what mood he is on that time.

That and his fan club.

"I am glad that you get a break and want to see me." I smile at them before I said. "But I know there more that you let out, so you better talk me now." I may be naive and clueless at time. But there one thing that I am not and that is a fool.

Shikamaru sigh as he lean back, " Troublesome Naruto. You right, there another reason why we are here. Sakura you tell her."

"Fifth Hokage finally have release the banishing that on you. Naruto, you can back home to Konoha." Sakura said.

Back home. Back to Konoha.

"What is Konoha and why are Emiko even banish in the first place?" Yusuke ask as he glare them before he look at me.

"Yusuke is right," Kuwabara agree with him whole heartily. "Emiko don't even seem like the type to be banish for something that I know she will never do to get that decision. She will never betrayed these who are dear to her." Stupor

"Konoha is one of Hidden Villages that Ninjas like us live and serve." Shikamaru explain boring as he stare at me.

"Let me guess that the Hokage is one of the leader of these villages?" Hiei ask with curious.

"Hai. Hokage is the title of the leader of the hidden village of leaf that is led by lady Tsunade, while Gaara here is the Fifth Kazekage of the hidden of the sand." Sakura told.

Yu Yu Gang look stupor at what she said. "You look really young to be leader to a village." Keiko daze said as she stare at Gaara

"Get that a lot." Gaara calm bore answer as if he hear it to many time. Now that I can believe is tried to hear as time go by. I'm lucking that I don't have to go through that yet.

I have my eyes close before I take a deep breath. "As much as I miss Tsunade and everyone else, I can't go back at this time." Everyone look at me, some will worry, and other was shock.

"Why not! Everyone miss you. Almost all the villagers was mad about the banish when they first hear about it. There was almost a civil war and loss of allies because of it." Sakura almost shriek the word at me. I am luck that my ears have yet to bust by her high shriek at this time. I look over Hiei to see that he rub his ear and glare darkly and angry at her, Kurama look over him and whisper to Hiei to clam down as he keep him from attack her.

I get to thank him latter for save Sakura and talk to Sakura about not to shrieking so much.

Gaara than turn to said, "Sakura was not lying about that. I almost redraw from the allies that was made between our villages, the people that you help along the way was mad too, the only reason they help Konoha is because it what you wanted, and don't help that you and other keep your parentage a secret."

"I know I'm to blame for not telling you guys that I was a girl, but I have not find out about my birth parents til the day after Pein try to destroy Konoha. You think I don't want to tell you that I was a girl. I want to you so much but both of my parents have enemies that will love to destroy me to get back at me and it was seal in me. As boy was much safer than I was a girl." I glare harshly at them with each word pull out my mouth.

"I don't get me wrong, I want to go back, I want to see everyone. But I can't because I have a night club to open, I have editor that on my case about book that is due in week, and a client is get on my nerves about changing the time limited to finish painting. You want me to just drop everything to come back. I am sorry but right now these is important for me to do than rush back to Konoha."

Sasuke glare and scowl at me. "That never stop you before when you try to bring me back to the village. You are the one who fight teeth and nail to get me back there. I thought that it is your dream to become Hokage or that a lie." I narrow my eyes and jump right up to his face.

"How dare-dare-dare you call my dream a lie!" I hiss loud as I felt my eyes turn red. "I never once give up my dream to be Hokage. But I also understand at that time, I have to leave and I know that Tsunade will find away for me to come back till then I have to wait. You don't know how worry I am about everyone, how I feel that I can't be by your side to help you, but have to do it in the shadow. You don't know how hard for me to leave!" Sasuke was shock what I said before he glare and open his mouth.

"That is enough." Kurama told as he grab me way for Sasuke. "I don't know much about what going on but I think you two need to clam down before you both do something you will regret in end."

"Troublesome. Why do you guys always have to go overboard with arguing til you are close to start a fight?" Shikamaru mumbler under his breath but loud enough for most to hear. Temari just roll her eyes at him as she nodded in agreement.

"Duck-butt and Sun-fox always fight look a married couple when they're in the same room, it shocking that they have not kill each other yet." Sai smiley told as Sasuke and I glare at him and scream together.

"_**WE DON'T FIGHT LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE!"**_

"I think it better for us to leave for now. Maybe after a few days to cool down, then we will talk more about it." Gaara calmly told as he get up and walk to me, he lend his hand on me. "I know that you get some loses end to tie before you can come back. I am sorry that we seem not to think about you feeling or what you doing at the moment. Hopefully, you will be come back with us as soon as you done with everything here."

I smile softly at him. "Thank you for understand, Gaara. I promise as soon as I have everything in order, we will talk more about it. But for now, I think it best that we have some space with each other til then." I quiet told as I glare over to Sasuke and other.

"Naruto, sorry for not taking you serious about what you was you doing." Sakura look down sadly."I just miss the time when we all in the same team, it not the same without you."I smile softly as I walk over to her and hug her.

"I also miss being in the same team with you guys to." I said before I glare over Sai and Sasuke, and roll my eyes. "Come over here. As much as you two annoy me, I can't stay mad at you as I want to."

Sasuke walk over to us."I am sorry. Don't expect me to said that all the time, Dobe." he told as he look away with a blush. "I won't count on it, Teme." I told with giggle as I pull him in the hug and watch him blush some more.

"That is cruel of you guys to leave me out. I feel like you guys hate me for some reason." Sai pout as look at us with the fake puppy eyes grimace.

Sakura look thought as she tip her head to the left. "There is time when we want you to shut your mouth shut in the most painful way " Sai turn pale as he try to keep clam and his smile on.

"There is time when we want to see you scream in pain til you lose your voice and cough up blood." Sasuke smirk with glee shine in his dark eyes. Sai shiver as he turn paler and take few step back.

"Now guys that not right." I give them a disappoint look as I watch with corner of my eyes as Sai gain his color back and sigh with relief.

"It will be more fun if we hang him by his toes at edge of cliff as we throw our kunai at him to see how many hit we can get on him, before we either make him pass out of blood lose or we more likely cut his rope and make fall to his death,." I happily establish as I smile evilly as I watch Sai turn compliant white with fear shiver in his bones.

"Three of you are evil sometime." Temari smirk as she look at him. "As much I joy seen people freak out the you guys joke about playing with viciously, please knock it off."

"Ah." Sakura pout as she told and look at her. "But it so much fun to scary Sai sometime."

"Specially with the fact that 90% of the time, we want to torment him to point of insane." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"And it was pay back for all the time, he call me dick-less, Sasuke duck-butt, Sakura ugly hag. It not like we was gone to done these things to him." I told her before I smile too sweet. "Without a good and solid reason of course. I am not that evil to does so without reason."

"Pure evil. Pure evil." Sai mumblers to himself as he sent us hard glare, we return it with smirk.

"Remind me to never get on their bad side." Botan said as she at Sai and back at Sakura, Sasuke, and me. Everyone agrees with her with amuse and horror.

"As much I like to continue this, I think better that we gone now. We see you later Naruto." Gaara said his goodbye to me as he wait for the other at the door.

"Goodbye Naruto. Stay out of trouble or I will tell Iruka-sensei." Sakura warn as she give me a quick hug and walk away.

"Don't get in trouble before we meet again." Shikamaru told as he give a lazy wave.

"Bye Naru-chan. Make sure that we can have some girl time real soon." Temari said as she walk to Gaara.

"Bye sun-fox! Make sure don't anything I will do," Sai playful warn as he look between Kurama and I before wink at me. I blush darkly as I clover my face. I am going kill him.

"Get your head out the gutter, Sai." Sasuke growl as he smack Sai back of the head, then Sasuke grab him back of his shirt before he said. "Dobe, I will see you later. I get some torture to do"

I glare at him and hiss at him. "Don't call me that, Teme." Sasuke just smirk at me before he narrow his eyes at Kurama.

"And you better not do any thing with her or else." Sasuke hiss the warn at Kurama. Kurama in return give him a cold look at him.

"That is not your concern what she do with me. It is her choice alone if she want to date me or not." Kurama coolly told at him with a cold glare at him.

Sasuke give Kurama his deadly dearth glare. "We see about that, _**Minamino**_."

"Yes. We will, _**Uchiha**_." Kurama agree as he glare back. Sasuke turn and walk, dragging Sai with him. I watch them leave the club before I drop back to my seat.

"Well, that what interest meeting." Botan said as she look at everyone. I roll my eyes. Yeah interest meeting my butt. The way that Sasuke and Kurama fight, I thought I have to get in the middle of it to make sure they don't start fight. I hate when I am right.

"Don't like that Uchiha brat. He rub me the wrong way." Kurama said as he look at me. Lest he is being honest with me and not lie about it.

"Sasuke have the way to rub people who way. Don't let him bother you that much, Kurama. Sasuke just being bit overprotect that all." I told him with a bit of doubt. I just hoping that it was Sasuke just worry about me after all these years. Not because, he don't like Kurama and want to keep me away for him or any other men.

Kurama snort at that. "Little bit overprotect? He act like you don't have right to date anyone he don't agree with. You just defend him with him just a being bit overprotect." He said with annoy at me. Ok I maybe defend Sasuke but I know Sasuke along then him. I just want to believe that Sasuke just worry. He don't have to go act jealous. . .

I smirk at him before I said with a teas tone."Ne. Don't tell me that you are jealous, Kurama?" He just turn away but I see a little blush on his cheeks. I giggle before I walk over to him and warp my arms around his waist. "You don't have to be jealous with Sasuke. He and I don't like each that way and we never will be. To him, I am annoy brat of sister that he worry and try to not like, and to me, he is stuck up prick who I see as brother, one of my best friends and rivals. The one I want to date is you and I am. I don't mind that he don't want to date you because it is his own way that he worry about me. You don't have to like him, but lest try to get along. That all I ask."

"Fine, I will try to get along with him. Just because you ask me to " Kurama said with sigh. I smile at that. That all I can ask for him. Maybe they will get along with each other or lest come to agreement. Only time can tell.

"As much fun see you two make fools of yourselves," Hiei told sarcastically as Kurama and I pull away and blush at one another. "What are you going do about this affair,." Just like Hiei get straight to the point. I wonder if he want to now about me and my friends or do he want to know about the place so he can fight some strong people. Most likely to fight new opponents to test his skill.

"For now, I going to sleep on it and wonder about it one day at time. Why overstress about going back now, when I have another things to do and worry." I explain to them as I walk to the kitchen to grab some soda and water bottles, and pass them to everyone before sating back down closer to Kurama.

Kuwabara then said with concern look. "So you not even going to worry about why they want you go back? Maybe there is another reason they want you back." You get to meant that Kuwabara have his moment to become aware of things than most would not.

"Of course there is another why they want me be back. I am not foolish enough not to think so." I told before I drink some water.

"Then why go back in first place?" Yusuke ask.

"They mostly want back because they miss me, and I want to see how much have change since I left."

"You don't think it a trap, don't you?" Botan said with worry.

I shook my head and glare at her. "No, they won't do that to me and they know I won't do that to them." I told before I give a thoughtful look. "Thought, It won't pass them to trap me to keep me safe or take me somewhere safe. But most of them would not put me in harm if they can help it."

"You should worry about it more, it being long time since you guys have last meet each other." Keiko warn me.

"Don't worry so much, Keiko. If you that concern, then I will take some of the guys with me. I should they will enjoy the journey and adventure. They will meet new people, see different places, fight strong opponents to test their skill and learn more fighting styles, and the foods. Yusuke will love Ichiraku Ramen place that I go lot when I was still in Konoha. Their ramen are the best and almost no one can beat their cooking." I said happily as I daydream about eating Ichiraku Ramen again.

"Its will be fun to fight new guys and try some foods. I want to see what said is true about their food, Emiko." Yusuke said cheerfully as he look at me.

"I could find more about their plaints and see the sights." Kurama agree with Yusuke.

"I would like to get away for a while to just relax and good time. I been over stress lately." Kuwabara said with far off look.

"Get away from the city will be great and all the fights I will have would be interest and challenges." Hiei with smirk as his bloody red eyes light up with delight.

"See, Keiko. They are willing to go with me and make sure I am ok." I told her as she look at me more worry. " I can't that nothing bad will happen because, one can not tell what wait in one's future, but I can promise that we will make sure come back alive as soon as we can."

"Fine." Keiko said with before she look more serious. "But you guys better come back alive. Yusuke, you better not cause any trouble or else."

Yusuke look at her nervously. "Of course, Keiko." He said quickly as he lean down as Keiko glare down on him.

"It's a shame that I can not go with you, I have some work to do in spirit world. Please bring me back something. Okay?" Botan said with hinted of sadness as she give us a smile. It is shame that she can't go with us this time. Next time I make sure that Botan and Keiko go with me to girl only day of fun. Even if I have to. . ._ shiver_. . . go shopping with them. I may be a girl and like get some cute and new things. But I am 100 % not a fan of shopping and I will never be.

"I think will should call it night." Kurama said to save Yusuke from Keiko's glare. Yusuke sigh with relief as he mouth his thank to Kurama.

"It is getting really late now. I have an essay that due on Thursday that only half way finish and two finals the next day. I see you guys later." Kuwabara said as he got up and stretch before he walk out. Botan follows him as he wave goodbye.

"Keiko and I should go too. I promise her that we watch her pick to night." Yusuke told as he and Keiko get up.

"Let me guess a chick flick movie." I said to him as he nod. I feel sorry for him. I don't get me wrong, I like these type movie too, but I am more of action and adventure movie type of girl. I catch Hiei sneak out with saying goodbye. Just like him to do. I don't know who worse him or Sasuke.

"Too bad Yusuke. We agree that I get to pick the movie this time because you have to end our date early for a mission and you don't call me back to make sure you got back safely. We see you later." Keiko remind him angrily as she pull his ear and drag him away. He wave goodbye to us before he fuss about his ear and her to let him go as they walk out the door.

"Hiei probably sneak out when everyone was saying goodbye." Kurama said as he get up.

"Yes, he did when we was talking to Yusuke and Keiko." I said as I get up and pick up bottles and soda can. "Let me put these in the trash can and you can walk me home." I walk in to the kitchen and put them trash can and I walk out.

"Ready to go, Emiko?" Kurama ask me at the same time give me my bear, I nod as we walk out-door and lock the doors for walk to my house.

"Its been a wild today, hn." I said as we walk in the open air, I see the lamp poles lighting the streets.

"It was interest, I just wish we could have finish our date before it was intrude." Kurama said annoy. I smile as grab his hand.

"Even if we don't get finish our date, it was so far one of best and most fun date that I have long while now. I hope we could have another one will soon." I said shyly as I look away with a blush. He tight his hold on my hand as I look back at him.

"I joys the date too and glad that you want another one." Kurama said to me with a smile.

We continuos to talk about things as we walk down the street til we get to my house.

We walk up the to my door before I turn to him. "Thank you for walk me home. Goodnight, Kurama." I said to him as get on my tiptoes as I kiss him on the left cheek before I open the door.

"I see you again later this week, Emiko. Goodnight." Kurama said as he kiss my hand before he walk away from the house. I watch him down the street til I don't see him any more before I walk inside.

Today was really fun and interest. I meet up with so old friends. I get some good news and I watch both my friends get along with each other. Well, most of them any way. Finally I go back to Konoha. I miss everyone there. I hope that Iruka don't go mother-hen on me and Kakashi don't anything to Kurama. Now I thick about it, all my friends go to get him. I hopefully they don't scare him away.

I giggle as I walk in my room and my bear down my bed before I walk to the walk. Oh well. It better take one day at time. _Smirk_. I cut off the light with one last thought. I can wait what happen next.

* * *

**S.F.P.123: I am done. I am done!**

**Yusuke: We get that. Now stop acting like a crazy person.**

**S.F.P.123: Shut up, Yusuke. You don't know how it feel to write this chapter. I want to finish it before end of October. But of course, I could not find away to end this chapter. I want to want make Halloween special for everyone. Now it going to be late one.**

**Kyuubi Kurama: Shut up human. Just write it next time. When are you going to put me in? **

**S.F.P.123: I will let the reader deiced when I put you in. Oh. I just remember that you real name is Kurama. Now we have two Kurama in the story. Now I have to call Kyuubi, K. Kurama when he and Kurama in the same room or talking at the same time.**

**Naruto: I can't believe that Kyuubi name Kurama, while I am date a Kurama. Now that what funny and weird. You also make me over girly.**

**Sasuke: You hardly give everyone to said most. **

**S.F.P.123: You the one of few have more lines. I try to put everyone in there. Naruto, you are a girl in this story, so will act most likely a girl. But I'm also trying to keep you mostly the same too.**

**Kurama: You try you best that all we can ask for you.**

**S.F.P123: Thank you for understand, Kurama-kun. I wish that other can be as understanding as you.**

**Naruto, Yusuke, Sasuke, and Kyuubi Kurama: WE ARE UNDERSTAND!**

**S.F.P.123: Whatever. Kurama can you said it for me please.**

**Kurama: Please review the story, so she get more idea for the next chapter.**

**S.F.P.123: Thank you, Kurama. I will see you next time.**

**Kurama,Yusuke, Kyuubi Kurama, Naruto, and Sasuke: Bye!**


	6. note

DEAR MY READERS,

I sorry to inform you as the time binning, I wont be able to update for a well. The reason is because all the chapters I have writing for all of my stories is gone now and I am try to see if I can find away to recover them. If not, then I have no choice but to rewrite them and it take me a long time to write them in the first place, Specially my bleach fan-fiction, I was so close to finish it and I was sure that you all would have joy it as much I have write it. Hopefully, I will make it better then the first ones. I am not leave them behind. I will write them soon.

From,

Silver-Fox Princess 123


End file.
